OYZE4RTMHA3EYWBTKE
(0:01.2) Ooh, rock me, Amadeus, (0:02.9) ooh, rock me, Amadeus (0:04.9) Ooh, rock me, Amadeus, (0:07.3) ooh, rock me, Amadeus (0:09.3) Ooh, rock me, Amadeus, (0:11.5) ooh, rock me, Amadeus (0:13.5) Ooh, rock me, Amadeus, (0:15.8) ooh, rock me, Amadeus (0:17.8) Ooh, rock me, Amadeus (0:19.8) Tried to OD (0:20.7) on the Cold-Eeze 'Golden Girls' got me (0:22.6) 'Sweatin' To The Oldies' Hanging out like Double Ds sip (0:24.8) Long Island Iced Teas Wrote to Mayor McCheese "Send a Shamrock Shake please" (0:28.1) Three o' clock on the dot, time to cruise for eighth graders Rather tape the Weather Channel so (0:31.6) that I can watch it later Reruns of reruns, so what's happenin'? (0:34.9) Dee's knocked up and Rog on crack again (0:37.0) Deep throat a whole Nutty Buddy (0:39.1) Make whoopie to a batch of Silly Putty Make a Spam (0:41.5) and Colgate sandwich and (0:42.8) ate it Go through "National Geographic" and draw panties on the natives (0:45.4) So I like to dance naked in front of my pets (0:47.5) But my cat was inattentive so I sent him U.P.S. (0:49.7) Playin' 'spin the bottle' (0:50.8) with my mom (0:51.9) I watch "Cops" with no pants on (0:54.1) Must've blown a fuse (0:55.1) nothing going on (0:56.2) Lamer than the Pope, climb the walls like King Kong (0:58.3) Buggin' out like Tori Spelling's eyes (1:00.5) Deader than the parents on a 'Party of Five' (1:02.5) Luciano Pavarotti (1:03.8) on a treadmill Not going nowhere, slim chance we will (1:06.7) Less hip than Bo Jackson, (1:08.1) bored like wood Dick around like 'Frankie Goes To Hollywood' (1:11.1) Relax, (1:12.0) don't do it, (1:13.1) when you wanna go to it (1:15.2) Relax, (1:16.2) don't do it, (1:17.5) when you wanna come (1:19.6) Relax, (1:20.6) don't do it, (1:21.7) when you wanna go to it (1:23.9) Relax, (1:24.9) don't do it, (1:26.1) when you wanna come (1:27.9) (1:28.4) Nowhere to go, (1:29.4) I can't wake up late Just sit around and wait for my Old Spice to activate (1:32.5) Stalemate, jailbait in 'My So-Called Life' imprisonment (1:34.7) Amazing what a good breakfast pickles make, isn't it? I like to pretend I'm speed reading (1:38.6) Never lose the sight of the thrill of sneezing (1:40.7) Don't need a shower today, (1:42.1) just some Brut by Faberge (1:43.2) Smell the ass of my jeans, clean, they'll do another day And I recycle, (1:46.6) I sniff my own farts (1:47.6) I dial the wrong number, hope a conversation starts I mean I might as well be listenin' to Journey (1:51.5) Givin' myself a mullet hook the Flowbee to the Kirby (1:53.7) Make a prank call pretendin' I'm a mime Get stuck in traffic just to pass the time (1:57.6) Sent a letter in the mail in Braille to Johnny Quest (2:00.6) Send me back my Etch-A-Sketch (2:02.7) Must've blown a fuse, (2:03.7) nothing's going on (2:04.7) Lamer than the Pope, (2:05.8) climb the walls like King Kong (2:06.8) Buggin' out like Tori Spelling's eyes (2:09.0) Deader than the parents on a 'Party of Five' (2:11.1) Luciano Pavarotti (2:12.4) on a treadmill Not going nowhere, slim chance we will (2:15.3) Less hip than Bo Jackson, (2:16.6) bored like wood (2:17.5) Dick around like Frankie Goes To Hollywood (2:19.6) Relax, (2:20.6) don't do it, (2:21.7) when you wanna go to it (2:23.9) Relax, (2:24.8) don't do it, (2:26.1) when you wanna come (2:28.2) Relax, (2:29.0) don't do it, (2:30.4) when you wanna go to it (2:32.5) Relax, (2:33.4) don't do it, (2:34.7) when you wanna come (2:36.7) I'm mighty tighty whitey and I'm smugglin' plums (2:39.1) When you wanna cum (2:40.6) (2:41.0) I'm mighty tighty whitey and I'm smugglin' plums (2:43.4) When you wanna cum (2:44.9) I'm mighty tighty whitey and I'm smugglin' plums (2:47.8) When you wanna cum (2:49.4) I'm mighty tighty whitey and I'm smugglin' plums (2:52.0) When you wanna cum (2:53.5) Yo yo yo yo yo! (2:55.6) What it is, motherfuckers? (2:57.5) Aww shit, (2:58.7) here comes Pac-Man Hey Pac-Man, (3:01.4) what's up? Me, you bitches, (3:03.4) I'm high on crack, (3:05.0) wanna freebase? No Pac-Man, (3:08.3) drugs are bad, (3:09.8) nope, (3:10.1) can't help you man (3:11.4) Pussies, (3:12.8) whoa, (3:16.4) holy shit! (3:18.3) (3:26.8) Must've blown a fuse, (3:27.7) nothing's going on (3:28.8) Lamer than the Pope, climb the walls like King Kong (3:31.1) Buggin' out like Tori Spelling's eyes (3:33.2) Deader than the parents on a 'Party of Five' (3:35.2) Luciano Pavoratti (3:36.4) on a treadmill (3:37.3) Not going nowhere, (3:38.3) slim chance we will (3:39.4) Less hip than Bo Jackson, (3:40.7) bored like wood (3:41.6) Dick around like Frankie Goes To Hollywood (3:43.6) Relax, don't do it, (3:45.8) when you wanna go to it (3:47.9) Relax, (3:48.9) don't do it, (3:50.2) when you wanna come (3:52.2) Relax, (3:53.4) don't do it, (3:54.5) when you wanna go to it (3:56.5) Relax, (3:57.6) don't do it, (3:58.8) when you wanna cum (4:00.7) Holy macaroni, (4:02.9) (4:03.3) holy macaroni (4:05.1) Holy macaroni, (4:07.3) holy macaroni (4:09.3) Holy macaroni, (4:11.4) holy macaroni (4:13.6) Holy macaroni, (4:15.8) holy macaroni (4:18.1)